nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zombiehunter115/ZH115's top 10 picks for saddest CoD deaths
Title says all. I'm not just doing campaign. I'm also gonna include a few of the characters from Treyach zombies. Lets go. Also, I haven't played IW or WWII, so not including those. Even though both had kinda sad deaths from what I've heard. 10. Cormack You know, I had a very hard time getting attached to any of the characters in AW's campaign. So it's hard for me to get feel bad about his death. That being said, you go through that entire mission trying to get him out and to safety and your commanding officer dies anyway. That's rough. But again, it's the lack of attachment I had to ANYONE in that game that made it the number ten spot. 9. Dimitri Petrenko I remember being so pissed at this one. Black Ops was my first CoD (sorta). I had started with W@W when Modern Warfare 2 was almost done. So, I experienced playing as Dimitri and, as Reznov would say, cheating death many times in W@W. Then I jump aboard the BO train and he dies like a lamb to slaughter. So infuriating. 8. Sarah Hall This was a similar case with AW, in the sense that I had difficulty getting attached to anyone. However, why I put this over Dimitri and Cormack is because after interfacing with her DNI, you get a literal understanding of the pain and torture she was going through and after you finish the level, it feels less of a mission to kill her and more of a mercy. 7. Elias "Scarecrow" Walker It doesn't matter what kind of grudge you have against someone. It's a new kind of fucked up to murder a man in front of his sons. Despite Ghosts' shortcomings the campaign is still one of my favorites up there with BO and MW2. It makes me upset that Infinity Ward didn't make a Ghosts 2. Who knows though. Fans are tired of advanced movement and Activision seems to be listening. The only logical place to go next year is Ghosts 2. 6. Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) This one made me a bit upset. It showed that, despite what his drunken behavior would lead you to believe, he cares. That he drinks to forget. Not because he needs it to function. And it made me sad to see him vulnerable. Of course, that was all retconed in BotD. 5. Sandman, Truck, and Grinch Since these three died together, I'm including them as one entry. You'll see that with a very obvious one later. The final stand they had as well as the sacrafice they made to make sure you escaped kinda got to me. 4. Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) So this one was sad to me because he was my favorite of both Primis and Ultimis. To learn that the person you are sworn by to protect has sent you to a fate worse than death is kind of a punch in the gut. And the fact that Primis Takeo was Ultimis' kaishakunin was even more of a punch. 3. John "Soap" MacTavish Do I have to explain this one? I mean, the protaganist of the trilogy is dead. Price's best friend and the trilogy's best character. Gone. 2. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Simon "Ghost" Riley This one I don't feel the need to explain either. I feel this one is sadder than Soap's becuase this one just came WAY out of left field at the time. Your acting commander killing you off to become a war hero? Kind of a dick move, if you ask me. Honorable Mentions *Gaz *Roebuck *Mike Harper *Will Irons 1. Alex Mason What's worse than your best friend dying? Or being betrayed. Being betrayed/tricked into killing your best friend. I know this one is optional, but this is still a hard one for me to play through today. Closing So yeah. That's my list. What's your top ten saddest? I did saddest but if you like how a death played out (ie. saddest, most brutal, most deserving ect.) let me know. Category:Blog posts